Promises
by SoBEEChicka
Summary: Edward and Bella are finally together again. Will they always be togther? or will something change that? rated T for safty.


A/N:: Okay, this is my first fan fic.. I don't know how long it'll run but please review and tell me if you like the prologue and the first chapter okay!! Oh yeah and I just became a member at so I haven't really read a lot of fan fics so if something sounds similar to your story, I'm sorry.  
The prologue starts at the ending of New Moon, after the vote. Another thing, I really like sappy moments between lovers so . . . yeah . . . Enjoy though!

**Prologue**

"Oh and Bella? I'm not leaving you, Ever again, and I promise to always love you and protect you, and I really will change you after graduation, if you do marry me first" Edward said_  
_

"Okay" I said in a halfhearted voice._  
What if he really doesn't want to keep his promises?_ I thought to myself, and then just as quickly as I thought it Edward read my face and said,

"When I make a promise dear Bella, I intend to keep it, I Will stay with you forever because I love you, and I always will. I promise you my dear Bella, my angel."

I began to cry, because I know he was telling the truth, that he wouldn't leave me. And if he did, he would always still be with me in my heart, and I know he would come back to me as soon as he could. So I decided that it would be best for both of us if he really did leave to go off and kill Victoria.

"I want you to leave Edward, I don't want to die, and I don't want Victoria to kill me!"

"I'm not going to leave just yet; I want to spend the next few days with you, before I leave with Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and . . . Believe it or not, Jacob."

I just stared at Edward for a minute, was he being serious!

"I know what your thinking, but he has come to his senses. He wants you to be happy and if

what makes you happy is being with me than so be it, so now we kind of have this really weird awkward friendship . . . sort of, okay I still hate the mutt but I can't do anything about it. "

I think my mouth was hanging open with disbelief. He kissed my open mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

"Now sleep my dear Bella."

I did has he said and closed my eyes and he started humming my lullaby.  
He sounds amazing, the sharp and flat notes mixing perfectly with the words in the song, it almost gives me the sense that I'm flying, peacefully, gracefully with the wind.

"I love you Bella, more than I could ever say." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep in his safe and cold arms

**Chapter 1**

I awoke the next morning without cold arms wrapped around my waist, but to a creaking noise in the corner. I turned over and saw my amazing God like creature sitting in the chair rocking ever so slightly.

"You know you are very beautiful when you sleep. I missed that a lot while I was gone." Edward said. For a while I just sat underneath my covers staring at him, afraid that if I got up to touch him he would vanish. And as if he is learning to read my mind, he got up and came over to my bed picked me up and put me in his lap.

"In fact . . . I missed every single little thing about you." He began "From the way you blush crimson red to almost killing yourself on the way down the stairs only for me to race in front of you to catch you."

"I missed your voice." I said almost a whisper, but I knew he heard me. I started to cry as I thought back on the days without his velvet soft voice.

"Bella dear, please, please don't cry." He soothed " I would really rather our few days together be happy and not depressing" with that I nodded my head as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. We just sat together for about an hour before I noticed that I really needed a shower. I looked up at Edward and said;

" Human moment please?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and picked me up, and carried me to the bathroom were he set me on my feet. He already had cloths in the bathroom, ready and waiting. He was known for doing these kinds of things, because during the summer I would take 20min to figure out what I was going to wear, so he decided for me. The first time he did this I looked at him with a confused look.

"What!?" he would ask "you take so long choosing out cloths that you think I want to see you in so I decided to take liberty and choose what I wanted to see on you." I just stood there with a weird smile on my face. He knew me all to well.

I was surprised to learn that he was still willing to do this; I didn't really care what he saw me in anymore . . . I mean I still want to look nice, but . . . cloths suddenly weren't all that important.

I stepped in the shower, letting the warm water relax me for a while, obviously washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I heard the door open just, and something plop down on the toilet. I got out half expecting Edward to be there waiting for me. Thank goodness he wasn't. -- I'm not quite ready for us to move forward in our relationship. I still had my doubts about him leaving again, and I didn't want that hole in my heart to get bigger. It's starting to heal. —But instead of him sitting on the toilet waiting for me, there was a big fluffy towel with a note on it.

Dearest Bella,

I went home for just a moment. I promised I'd never leave you, I know but if I want to make that happen. Then I need cloths in the morning. What will the neighbors think? So I went home to pack a bag, I'll change it out every time I go hunting, or when you come over to spend the night.  I love you Bella, I'll be back quicker than you think.  
Edward.

P.s. you forgot the towel in the dryer.

Okay, this was all right. At least this way I wont have to worry about him ever coming back.

I dried off and went back to my room. I put the on cloths that Edward picked out for me to wear, (casual flare jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt) and put the cloths in the dirty cloths bin, and made room for Edwards things in my closet, Charlie never snoops so why not hang his cloths?

When I was done with that, I sat on my bed wondering what I should do when my stomach made this awful noise. I realized I haven't really eaten anything real in days. So I carefully went down stairs to the kitchen to get my self a bowl of cereal.

That's when I heard the most awful noise in the world. A high-pitched snarl filled with hatred and anger.

"It's time to face your death Isabella," the voice snarled


End file.
